This invention relates to a new and improved device for elevating weighted containers, and more specifically to a device for elevating a container of liquid, such as bottled water, to adjacent the top of a drinking dispenser. The device employs a crank which enables the user to lift the bottle to near the top of the dispenser, and the device can then be lifted upwardly at one end without too much effort to move the container the remaining distance to the top of the dispenser. The container is then easily moved horizontally and stacked into the entry port of the dispenser.
Dispensers for water require the user to lift a bottle of water to the top of the dispenser, and invert the bottle over the entry port of the dispenser so that it can be filled. Since the filled bottle is quite heavy for most people, it is generally quite awkward to handle and difficult to lift the bottle and fit it into the water dispenser.
A simple and inexpensive device is desired to enable a single individual lift a container of liquid, such as a bottle of water to the top of the dispenser where it is then inverted over the dispenser port for use.
The device should be safe, particularly when the filled container is lifted, to avoid the possibility of the heavy container falling against the force of the lifting mechanism.
Also, it is desired to provide a lifting device which can be easily shipped, assembled, operated and stored.